Sparks Fly
by MakorraDictionary
Summary: It is the day to celebrate, for it is the day the 100 Year War ended. Mako wants to ask Korra out on a date to watch the fireworks. Their first date! C; Read and Review! Fave if you can!


**Sparks Fly**

**Hey guys! Here's a one-shot of Korra and Mako's date C: Asami is with Iroh in the Fire Nation to introduce the new lines of Sato mobiles. Bolin…? He's with…Pabu, I guess? Sorry, Bo. Maybe next season. **

Korra woke up to the smell of sweet potatoes baking. Korra rejoiced. Baked potato mash was her favorite breakfast. She quickly put on her water tribe attire and dashed to the dining room, her boots scraping across the wooden floor. Her stomach rumbled. Perfect timing.

Korra entered the dining room. Around the table sat Pema, Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo. Rohan was 5 months now, the eager boy sitting on a pillow, chewing a raw potato. Jinora was busy reading a book. Ikki was playing with Rohan and Meelo did the same. When Korra entered the room, the kids' faces lit up. Pema smiled.

"Korra!" The kids exclaimed, waving to her.

"Orra! Orra!" Rohan pronounced. Korra giggled and took a seat. Pema served a fish to sweet potatoes, Taramasalata, and cucumber rolled sandwiches. Korra loved these foods. They were her favorites. The family immediately dug in. Meelo attacked the sandwiches, crumbs falling on the floors and filling his face. Jinora was still concentrated on her book, eating politely.

"Happy 100th Year War Anniversary, Korra!" Pema said. Of course! No wonder today was so special! It was the day the 100 Year War ended. The day Aang and his friends defeated the Fire Nation. The day peace was brought everywhere. During this day, all nations must call a truce and enjoy a peaceful day. Everyone must act in a cheerful way, and celebrate by eating their favorite foods and having fun. This was one of Korra's favorite holidays. She loved it at night. During the evening, fireworks are shot out into the night sky, a colors and shapes of all sorts and sizes. This is usually when people celebrate with their family or loved ones.

"Are you going to see the fireworks tonight?" Jinora asked, finally pulling away from her book. Before she could answer, Ikki jumped right into the conversation.

"Ooh! Yea! Are you going with anyone special to the fireworks? Like, oh I don't know, Mako?" Ikki hopped and clapped. Meelo shot a grin at Korra. Jinora gave a slight giggle. Ikki clapped and clapped and started babbling of what she should so with Mako at the fireworks. Korra looked at Pema in desperation. Pema just gave a small laugh. Rohan didn't know what was happening, so he laughed along.

"What? Ha! Listen to you two! I'm not, uh, going anywhere with anyone. B-Besides, M-Ma-Mako is probably busy," Korra stammered, struggling to pronounce his name. Mako. She knew he had broken up with Asami about a few months ago, but she's not sure if Mako still has the same feelings for her.

"Reeaalllyyy?" Ikki asked. "Okay…" Korra scooted away from her uncomfortably. Korra finished her breakfast with a loud burp. Meelo laughed and burped along.

"That's for the food, Pema! See you guys later!" Korra ran out the door, wabing back at the family.

"See you later at the fireworks…with Mako!" Ikki cheerfully giggled. Korra ran faster with embarrassment. She didn't realize where she was headed until she ran into a door. She fell backwards, her face aching in pain. It was a door to the training arena. Figures. Korra always came ehre when she was upset.

This place calmed her down. This time, it was the complete opposite. When she entered, her cheeks turned bright red. Mako was training nearby, firing shots of flames at targets. Sweat rolled down his forehead, making Korra blush even more. Korra couldn't help but stand there and help him. Mako finally sat down to rest on a bench, and when he looked up, their eyes met. Korra felt so embarrassed. She looked away, and headed towards the water fountain. She took a sip, trying to act casual.

Little did Korra know it, but Mako felt the same way. When he saw Korra, he grew nervous. He had been meaning to ask her since forever, but he was too shy too. But now, she entered the room, making his heart stop.

This was his last chance to ask her. She was going to leave soon. He started to get up, but fell back down. He took deep breaths.

"Come on, Mako," Mako whispered to himself. "Ask her." Mako stood up and walked to Korra anxiously. Here goes nothing.

Korra could hear footsteps behind her. _No. Not him. Please, no._ Korra prayed to the spirits. Korra drank nervously, almost spilling her drink. She turned around, face to face with Mako. Their faces were only a few inches away, which made Korra's cheeks blush. Mako caught her blush, and grew even redder than her.

"Oh, um, hey, Mako," Korra mumbled, clearing her throat.

"Um, hi, Korra," Mako said. He took a deep breath and said the next few words. "It''?" Korra was not prepared. She almost stumbled backwards. She replayed the words in her head. Mako knew he failed. He never should've asked her. Idiot. Idiot, idiot, idiot!

"I'm sorry, I never should've-" Mako began.

"Of course I will, City Boy!" Korra exclaimed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her smile was intact. Mako felt his cheeks grow hot. "See you at the park, 6:00!" Korra squealed, running off, waving back at him. Mako watched her leave. What…just happened? She accepted…? YES! Mako smiled. He left the arena and got ready.

6:00. Korra walked to the park, sitting on a bench waiting for Mako. She scanned the park. Everyone was in a cheerful mood, getting excited for the fireworks. There were couples laying on the grass sleeping with each other, often exchanging smiles and kisses. Korra wondered if Mako was coming. Maybe this was a trick. Someone sat next to her on the bench. Korra didn't pay attention. She was thinking about Mako.

A hand rested on her shoulder. Korra turned around, and realized she was looking at the person sitting down next to her, Mako. Korra blushed. He looked even handsomer in the moonlight. Korra smiled. Mako did the same. Mako made a move that surprised Korra. He leaned forward and hugged her. Korra felt her heart melt. Her body felt like Jell-O. A sound came from behind them. They pulled away and saw something in the sky.

Fireworks. Lights of red, green, blue, and white illuminated the night sky. It showed the emblems of the elements. Yellow streaks of fire and red flames burned the darkness in the sky. People from all over gazed at the night sky, waiting in awe. Couples kissed, kids played, and parents embraced. Everyone on earth would be watching the sky right now, rejoicing and celebrating. Korra laid her head on Mako's shoulders. Here she was, with a boy she loved. She held back the urge to smack dab kiss him out of the blue, but Mako beat her to it. Mako grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around Korra's neck. Korra looked shocked. She was never surprised.

Mako said the next words soft and slow. "I'm captivated by you, Korra, like a firework show." Then, Mako pulled the scarf to him, pulling Korra into a kiss. This wasn't just any kiss. It was a special one. Fire met water. Korra couldn't feel her body. She was helplessly in love. Korra kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mako hugged her waist.

They were in love.

And whenever Korra and Mako kissed, she could see sparks fly.


End file.
